Catching Butterfly
by kikurocchi
Summary: Mereka bertiga hanyalah anak-anak polos yang tersenyum lebar saat mengejar kupu-kupu. / Bagaimana kau menangkapnya, Levi?"/"Sepasang kupu-kupu itu mendarat di kedua bahu Levi./ Friendship / AU/ Kid!LeviPetraAuruo / Thanks for reading.


**Catching Butterfly**

**.**

**Sums** : _Mereka bertiga hanyalah anak-anak polos yang tersenyum lebar saat mengejar kupu-kupu. / Bagaimana kau menangkapnya, Levi?"/"Sepasang kupu-kupu itu mendarat di kedua bahu Levi._

**.**

**.**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Catching Butterfly (c) kikurocchi**

**Levi-Petra-Auruo**

**.**

**.**

Padang rumput itu sunyi. Bebungaan liar dengan berbagai kombinasi warna bergoyang pelan tertiup angin sore. Senja di padang itu rumput sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setiap sore, mereka bertiga bermain di padang sunyi tersebut. Bermain kejar-kejaran, petak umpet, atau sekedar berguling di atas permukaan rumput hijau yang tebal namun lembut,

Petra Ral, satu-satunya gadis di antara mereka akan tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk sosok bocah lelaki di sampingnya yang tampak diam saja saat gadis itu menyelipkan setangkai krisan ungu di telinganya.

"Levi sangat tampan!" kata Petra.

Gadis bersurai coklat keemasan itu terkikik kecil, lalu bangkit dan berlari-lari di sepanjang padang rumput. Mengejar kupu-kupu.

"Petra!" Bocah di samping Levi berseru, membuat gadis mungil itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Auruo! Jangan menggangguku!" Petra bersungut kesal.

Bocah bernama Auruo itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Siapa yang mengganggu? Dia hanya memanggil namanya, bukan?

Auruo tak habis pikir, bocah itu memilih berbaring di atas rumput, memandang langit yang berwarna merah jingga. _Seperti sebuah lukisan_, pikirnya.

Levi juga melakukan hal yang serupa, berbaring dengan tatapan mengarah ke langit. Krisan ungu pemberian Petra masih tersemat di telinga kanannya. Bocah yang irit bicara itu sedikit bergeser tatkala Petra bergabung dengan mereka, berbaring di sisi Levi dengan senyum lebar dan keringat membanjir.

"Indah sekali ya?" gumamnya pelan.

"Berapa ekor kupu-kupu yang berhasil kau tangkap, Petra?" tanya Auruo.

Petra merengut kesal. "Tak satupun."

Auruo terkekeh mengejek, membuat Petra semakin kesal. Gadis itu menutup kedua telinganya.

Mereka bertiga berbaring dalam diam. Angin semilir memainkan rambut beda warna tersebut.

"Besok kita main ke sini lagi ya?"

"Besok sekolah sudah dimulai," ujar Levi datar.

"Kita kemari saat hari Minggu saja, Petra," tambah Auruo.

"Tapi aku ingin ke sini setiap hari."

Petra menggembungkan pipinya. Membuat Auruo sedikit mengeluarkan semburat merah jambu yang untung saja tersamarkan oleh sinar senja kemerahan sore itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ke sini sendiri saja!" Petra mulai merajuk.

Kedua bocah laki-laki itu memilih untuk mendiamkan sahabat mereka. Ah, Petra memang masih kekanak-kanakan.

.

.

Auruo tahu bahwa Petra menyukai Levi. Auruo tahu Petra tetap berusaha mendekati Levi meskipun bocah datar itu tak memberikan respon berarti. Auruo selalu tahu. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Lima belas tahun lagi aku akan menikah!"celetuk Petra gembira, seolah-olah makna 'lima belas tahun lagi' sama seperti 'besok'.

"Kau akan menikah dengannku, Petra,"timpal Auruo dengan senyum mengejeknya.

Petra mendelik tak suka."Aku hanya mau menikah dengan Levi. Ya kan, Levi?"

Levi tak mengiyakan pernyataan gadis mungil tersebut, sebaliknya bocah itu mengatakan," Usia kita masih 8 tahun, Petra."

"Tak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah memilih siapa yang akan menikah denganku."

Petra masih bersikeras, membuat Auruo dan Levi hanya mengangguk. Mereka tak ingin membuat Petra tersinggung atau kesal.

"Kupu-kupu!" teriak Petra saat melihat seekor kupu-kupu melintas di hadapan mereka.

Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari mengejar hewan bersayap itu dengan gembira. Auruo ikut-ikutan menyusul. Kali ini, dia akan menemani Petra mengejaar hewan kecil itu. Kalau bisa, ia akan menangkap satu untuk diberikan kepada sahabat yang menempati ruang spesial di hatinya. Ah, cinta khas anak-anak polos.

Levi diam memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya saling berlomba mengejar hewan bersayap biru yang terbang dengan cepat kesana kemari.

"Aku lelaaahh!" Petra menjatuhkan dirinya di hamparan rumput. Nafasnya tak beraturan.

"H-Hah, aku juga." Auruo menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Petra, mengatur nafas yang sama kacaunya dengan gadis di sampingnya.

"Auruo ceroboh! Kau membiarkannya lepas."

"Kupu-kupu itu terbang terlalu tinggi. Lain kali aku akan berhasil menangkapnya."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

Levi menghampiri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berbaring dengan tatapan datar. Bocah berambut hitam itu duduk di samping Petra dengan kedua tangan yang mengatup, membuat Petra bangkit karena penasaran.

Perlahan, Levi membuat sedikit celah di antara jari-jarinya yang terkatup rapat. Petra mengintip sedikit dan terpekik senang.

"Levi menangkapnya! Levi berhasil menangkap satu!"

Auruo yang penasaran ikut mengintip. Di dalam 'kurungan' tangan Levi, Auruo dapat melihat sosok hewan kecil yang terus mengepakkan sayapnya.

"Bagaimana kau menangkapnya, Levi?" tanya Auruo penasaran.

"Aku tidak menangkapnya. Kupu-kupu ini hinggap begitu saja di bajuku."

Bibir mungil Petra membulat kagum. Ternyata bukan hanya dirinya yang menyukai Levi, bahkan seekor kupu-kupu pun bisa memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Auruo menguap lebar."Besok aku akan menangkap yang lebih besar dari ini."

"Pembuaaalll!"jerit Petra sambil mengacak-acak rambut Auruo.

Diam-diam, Levi tersenyum samar memperhatikan kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

15 tahun kemudian...

Levi tetap datang ke padang rumput penuh kenangan itu. Bocah yang dulunya masih berusia delapan tahun saat datang kemari kini telah menjelma menjadi sosok pemuda tampan. Levi duduk berselonjor di atas rumput dengan pandangan mata kosong. Sendirian. Padang itu masih sunyi seperti dulu. Semakin terasa sunyi saat hanya ada dirinya, tanpa siapapun.

"_Lima belas tahun lagi aku akan menikah_!"

Kata-kata Petra lima belas tahun yang lalu masih terngiang segar di kepalanya. Pemuda itu memandang lurus ke arah hamparan padang rumput yang tertiup angin. Levi mencoba menciptakan kembali sosok Petra dalam ingatannya. Mengingat saat-saat gadis itu berlari mengejar kupu-kupu kesana kemari tanpa lelah.

"_Besok aku akan menangkap yang lebih besar dari ini_."

Kata-kata Auruo yang menyimpan nada tak ingin kalah masih membekas dalam memorinya. Levi tahu, Auruo menyukai Petra. Levi juga tahu sahabatnya itu selalu berusaha menarik perhatian Petra dengan bertingkah konyol dan sok pahlawan. Dan Levi juga tahu bahwa Petra tak akan pernah membalas perasaan Auruo. Sampai ajal menjemput mereka berdua. Merenggut kedua sahabatnya dari sisinya.

Levi bukan pria cengeng. Usianya sudah memasuki kepala dua. Tabu baginya menangis karena masa lalu.

"_Levi menangkapnya! Levi berhasil menangkap satu_!"

Hantaman dan desakan di dadanya semakin menjadi. Pria muda itu mencengkeram erat bagian dadanya dengan keras.

"_Besok kita main ke sini lagi ya?"_

Seandainya saja, ia mengikuti kemana Auruo dan Petra berlari. Saat itu, yang ia lakukan hanya duduk. Membiarkan keduanya berlari terlalu jauh. Levi masih ingat sepasang bola mata Petra yang berbinar dan bola mata Auruo yang berkilat penuh semangat melihat seekor kupu-kupu berukuran besar melintas.

Seandainya saat itu mereka tak pergi kemana-mana dan tetap di rumah,

Seandainya saat itu tak ada kupu-kupu besar yang melintas,

Seandainya saat itu ia tetap berlari tak peduli dengan luka gores di sana-sini,

Levi menyerah.

Ia membiarkan cairan bening di kedua sudut matanya jatuh.

Pemuda itu terisak pelan.

Lima belas tahun yang lalu, mereka hanyalah sekumpulan bocah lugu dengan senyum polos. Saat dua di antara mereka telah pergi jauh, padang rumput itu semakin sunyi. Tak ada gelak tawa dan celotehan riang.

Levi masih terisak, tak sadar ada sepasang kupu-kupu berwarna coklat keemasan dan coklat susu masing-masing hinggap di kedua bahunya.

.

.

**.Finis.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n** : Silakan simpulkan sendiri kira-kira apa yang menyebabkan Auruo dan Petra tiada.

Review akan sangat saya hargai. Terima kasih sudah membaca ^-^


End file.
